Assist Worthy Contest!
by Souldin
Summary: Everyone has a story they can tell, even those who simply assist on the battle field. But they need an outlet for their voice to be heard. Will you be that outlet? If so, then enter the Assist Worthy Contest, dedicated to the assist trophies of SSB.
1. Start of the Contest!

_**Hello dear reader, this is Souldin here not with a Super Smash Bros one-shot but with a Super Smash Bros contest instead. You may know that I've been a judge for two of the contests within this section before and the experience of being a judge for those contests inspired and motivated me to do one of my own, the details of which are available within this first chapter and within the author notes at the bottom.**_

_**I have tried to separate not only the theme of this contest from the others but also the style in which I set out the fanfic introducing the contest. Whether I have done so I'll leave you to judge for yourselves. This first chapter goes over the rules for the contest however I have also provided the rules in a bullet pointed format both at the end and on my profile page just to be sure.**_

_**Without further ado I hereby declare the Assist Worthy Contest open. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Souldin's Super Smash Bros Assist Worthy Contest!<strong>_

_Dear Master Hand_

_I send this letter to you not in a state of emergency or of a matter of grave importance; rather it is to ask a favour. You see, as of last year, though the trigger for it was in the September to November months of 2009 I believe, there have been a great many super smash bros fanfiction contests. You may know that I have been a judge for at least two of these contests and I found the experience to be most pleasant. From this experience I found myself interested in establishing my own super smash bros contest and thus I have set to work on the preparations._

_You may know I'm a man who takes pride in the isolated state of the unique and so, as some of the more basic themes were already used in previous contests I have decided that this shall be a fanfiction contest for the assist trophies. Yes, as while Lyn, Shadow and Little Mac have managed to obtain enough popularity to garner a fanfic or two within this section the majority are underappreciated and I saw fit to remedy that problem. Whether this will be a success will depend upon many things and I have seen fit to allocate the schedule of this fanfic at a time apart from the other contests. Hopefully, despite my lacklustre popularity on this site compared to the other contest makers, this contest will be popular enough to provide the site with some fanfics starring a set of characters often ignored within the smash bros fandom._

_Now I approach the reason for this letter. As with all previous contests a venue is required to hold the announcements and to inform the entries of the rules. Considering it is a smash bros I am asking if said contest may be held within your castle. My assistant will take your response back to me but if you are to accept our presence upon your premise then I have asked her to immediately inform all readers of the most crucial rules. Have a pleasant day old chap._

_From the Review King, Souldin._

Master Hand, who despite his name was actually a giant glove rather than a hand, finished reading the letter but said nothing. In fact he appeared to be re-reading the letter though as said glove lacked any visible eyes or anything that would be capable of vision this was entirely deduced by the slight shaking of his knuckles, moving right then back to the left and then right again as one does sometimes when reading.

On the other side of Master Hand's large mahogany desk sat the assistant of the writer of the letter. Garbed with a pointed black hat and holding onto a body sized broom it took only a pinch of common sense to assume she was a witch. An assumption that would be correct as despite the great use of orange for her colour scheme she was indeed a witch, and a patient one too. Thus she did not mind waiting for Master Hand to read through the letter once again with more care than he had done previously.

Having read the letter once again Master Hand perked up his voice and asked "...he's calling himself the Review King now?"

"Y-yes, he was only called it once but he said it has a nice ring to it and decided to herald himself with the title." The witch, Nanka, replied.

The white glove drummed the wooden desk, equal in size to his mass, and began to think upon the information he had just received.

"I certainly do not see any problem with him hosting the contest here; in fact I'm surprised he even bothered to ask at all, him being the Author of this dimension and all."

"Well he said it would be rude not too and that so long as he had the smash bros mentioned and had the contest revolve around the smash bros then it would be acceptable within the genre." Nanka once again replied almost immediately, as if she had been informed of what kind of responses she may receive from the deity before her.

Master Hand begun to hum, but not for long as he then asked one last question "I must ask first though, will he or any other Authors be appearing in person for this contest? Simply mentioning an Author is perceived as a taboo as it is."

This time Nanka did not immediately reply, choosing to shuffle in her seat instead. She placed a finger upon her lips and looked skyward, though in this case it was ceiling-ward, and rummaged her brain for the exact words.

"The boss said that he would only appear in person if any of the other judges wish to appear in person when doing the judging. Otherwise he is content with writing the results and having me read them out in his stead." Nanka answered slowly, just to make sure each line of dialogue passed on the intended meaning and message.

With the raising of one finger the floating glove, but possibly a floating hand wearing a glove, declared "Fair enough. I will allow the contest to be held in this castle."

"Thank you sir," Nanka replied cheerily, standing up and bowing once.

Master Hand busied himself once again by returning to his paperwork, mostly demands for repairs to the castle. Despite the paper being smaller than even his fingers, the owner of the current premise flipped over page after page, somehow signing each document one after the other.

Pulling himself away from his paperwork, Master Hand asked "Why are you still here?" to the witch who had yet to move from the spot she was standing.

"Well, I have to go through the details of the contest now but I was advised to communicate with someone while doing it, like the other contests have done." Nanka replied.

"Well I'm busy you know so-mid-sentence a knock was heard from outside the room, and both the people present within the office looked over to the large door at the back, "Perfect timing. Have whoever comes in help you."

Surprisingly, the large door fit for a palaces throne room swung open with ease, gracefully gliding just over the carpeted floor. In came a man that if you tried to look eye to eye you would just see a line. Pure black and thin as paper, Mr. Game and Watch entered the room.

"Hello Mr. Game and Watch, I know you've come to see Master Hand but could you spare a quick minute to help me out with something?" Nanka asked with a smile.

"Beep." The 2-D man replied.

A silence hence dawned within the room. Nanka turned round to Master Hand, a question in her eyes.

"He said beep."

More silence dawned within the room.

"But I thought this world had all the languages translated automatically?" Nanka asked, a slight frown upon her face.

"Yes, yes it does. Your boss translated what he said and he said beep." Master Hand replied in a casual manner, as if such a question had become a norm for him.

Nanka turned to look at the newcomer into the room and he asked his own question "beep?"

"So when Mr. Game and Watch beeps, it's just a beep. He can only beep." Nanka asked aloud, though it would have difficult to judge if the question was rhetorical or not if you had heard it.

"Afraid so, he is incapable of speaking anything but beeps and the beeps translate into beeps." The glove confirmed as he once again tried to get back into his work.

"We-we can make this work," Nanka asked with a forced smile as she looked over to her ally in her current task, "Mr. Game, if you could beep as if you were asking a question then I can reply as if you have asked a specific question? Right?"

Mr. Game and Watch nodded once, then straightened his body, raised his nose, and beeped once.

Nanka cleared her throat and brushed her attire down before replying "I'm glad you asked Mr. Game and Watch sir, I'm here to promote my boss's fanfiction contest."

"Beep?"

"Yes, a super smash bros fanfiction contest. There have been quite a few as of late and my boss decided, as he had been a judge for two of them already, to host his own contest."

"Beep?"

"What is the contest about did you say? Why it's about the assist trophies, each entry has to include the main character, be protagonist and/or antagonist, as an assist trophy." Nanka replied and by this point Master Hand's attention had been caught as he tried not to snicker.

"Beep?"

"Oh, the other characters can be included, and they can have important roles and all but the one to which has the focus must be an assist trophy."

Mr. Game and Watch placed a hand to his chin, seemingly enjoying this mundane task "beep?"

"By other characters I meant the other characters included in Super Smash Bros series. Characters from other series, Oc's and self-inserts are allowed however they must be labelled as such in the author notes, just in case their inclusion should cause confusion for the judges when reading."

"Beep?"

"Yes, judges. Currently the only one is Souldin but he hopes to obtain two other judges while advertising this contest. He's been a judge twice now and he's enjoyed both experiences so he knows what to do when it comes to judging the fanfics."

Mr. Game and Watch, still in role, nodded his head as to say he was understanding and then leaped up into the air as if he just thought of something.

"Beep, beep?"

"Oh, you must be asking about the entry rules. To enter you simply need to include Assist Worthy Contest, Souldin's Contest, or Assist Trophy Contest within the summary of your fanfic when you upload it. It is also advised that you alert Souldin or one of the other judges when you upload your entry. The only guideline to what must be included is the previously mentioned assist trophies; otherwise they can anything from adventure stories, to crack fanfics, to yaoi and yuri fanfics. The only limitations concerning writing is that it must not be M rated, listed as a crossover, or be written in script format. Entries can be submitted from anytime today till the 2nd of June, and the winner should be announced a week or two after closing. I believe I've covered everything." Nanka finally stopped speaking, wiping a bead of swept from her forehead.

Mr. Game and Watch seemed to have plans to continue as he held out his hand as if to stay stop. Pulling out his small black bell, the 2-D man shook it for a moment before raising it above his head as if he was imitating a certain Hyrulian hero.

"That's right, I forgot the prizes. Thanks for reminding me. As with all the contests a prize is available for the winner. Currently my boss is unsure how popular this contest will be and so for the moment, in the case of a small turnout only one prize is available. My boss sends his regards, that unlike other contests he cannot hand out certificates and he doesn't have enough time to complete a writing request. He is however an advent reader and reviewer, and so promises to reward the winner by reading and reviewing every single fanfic the winner has in as much depth as he can. For now that is the only prize available but if ten or more people enter this contest he will create a second and third place prize as well," Nanka finished speaking, but with a slight frown still on her face, "Was that everything?"

Mr. Game and Watch shrugged his shoulders as best as he could and said not a word, or rather, not a beep. Nanka looked up and around as if she was looking for something but then resumed her focus on her 2-D friend.

"The author hasn't stepped in as a narrator to remind us of anything so I believe that was it. Thank you Mr. Game and Watch for your assistance." The brunette said with a smile, to which the addressed person responded with a nod of curtsy.

"Well I'm glad you have finished explaining all this, now Mr. Game and Watch, why did you come in here again?" Master Hand asked.

Before Game and Watch could even reply the sound of a large explosion could be heard resulting in large shaking. Books tumbled to the floor, the witch and video game character were thrown to the floor from the sudden jolt, and Master Hand's paper work was sprawled across the floor. One could also smell the faint smeel of smoke.

"Right, explosion in the kitchen." Master Hand said to himself as he left behind the damage reports on several other broken devices and structures from his castle and began floating over to the source of the explosion, Mr. Game and Watch in tow.

Nanka remained seated on the floor, staring at the doorway the other two had just exited from, and thought to herself "_I wonder how often such a thing happens around here?_"

* * *

><p><span>Assist Worthy Contest Rules<span>

1) The fanfic must include an assist trophy as either the main character or as the plot focus of the fanfic.

2) Other characters from Super Smash Bros are allowed so long as they are not the main character.

3) Characters from other series, original characters, and self-inserts are allowed to be featured so long as they are mentioned as being such within the author notes.

4) The entry must not be listed as a crossover fanfic.

5) No mature rated entries allowed.

6) All genres and pairings allowed.

7) To enter simply publish a fanfic with either Assist Worthy contest, Souldin's contest or Assist Trophy contest in the summary.

8) All entries must be submitted by the 2nd of June.

Well I hope you consider entering this contest of mine, but if such a thing is not to your tastes then I wouldn't mind also seeing volunteers for the position of judge for the contest. All in all though, regardless of entry, judging, or reading the various entries I hope you enjoy.


	2. Current Entrants and Judges!

_**I really put too much effort into these chapters, setting up a setting for the contest. This took more time than I wanted it too. **_

_**Anyway this second chapter was created simply to announce the two additional judges for the contest. It's also to announce my thanks and surprise at all the entries into this contest. The first month hasn't even passed and there are already so many people looking to enter, heck two of the entries are already completed. Enjoy this not really needed added chapter to the contest.**_

* * *

><p>Though the incident involving an unlocked item storage room, some stray bob-bombs, and the ingenious idea that the explosive critters may taste nice when properly cooked, the kitchen still remained a wreck. A smokeless wreck with all the flames extinguished and the giant hole boarded up, but still a charred room of destruction. As a result there was now a nice breeze flowing through the area, and when it came time for the residents of the castle to eat the food that was being consumed consisted mostly of snacks, or in the case of Kirby, Yoshi and Wario, frozen foods (they weren't ones to complain about the quality).<p>

Though the kitchen included only a small dining area and a bar counter for serving the meals, it was the common place for the smashers to eat their meals. Lunch and snacks were on a self serve basis and Master Hand soon gave up on the idea of waking all the smashers up at the same time for breakfast. Thus the only meal times the currently tarnished room was not in use was dinner, and the odd party or two.

At the moment only a few of the smashers were present in the room, seated round a small round table. This furniture was a new addition to the room as the previous table was also consumed in the explosion but that is an unimportant detail. More important was the four smashers seated round the table sipping tea.

"So when is this room being repaired?" Fox asked, taking a quick break from nourishing his thirst with the aid of a pink tea cup and the drink within it.

"Master Hand says he will repair this after he repairs all of the stuff he was going to repair before this." Mario replied, having barely touched his tea, though in truth he was not a big fan of the particular beverage before him.

"He had quite a bit too do as it was, I guess this doesn't help him much either." Peach said with both a tone of sweetness and a tone of concern.

"Yeah well, I think this is more important," Falco moaned as he waved his tea cup in the air, "And why the hell is the only thing repaired in this room the kettle?"

The white jacketed fox beside him, having just pored himself another cup of tea from Peach's pot, answered his friend with "Now that was the author. He repaired it."

"Well why on earth does he repair only the kettle and nothing else?" The blue avain humanoid complained, once again idly holding his tea cup loosely.

"Well he-a like's tea, and you requite a kettle to boil the water for tea." The blue overall wearing plumber replied, taking a few small sips of his tea.

"He like's tea? So he repairs the kettle, gives us tea bags but you know what, I need my morning coffee. I drink this stuff and I'm falling back to sleep instead of waking up." Falco once again complained, this time gulping down the beverage as fast as possible.

"Well, Master Hand will get around to it at some point, and if not the author is visiting soon so maybe you can ask him." The blonde haired and golden crown princess suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Isn't that assistant of his come back here for something?"

"Yeah she did, I think she's somewhere playing with the kids." Fox said, relishing his tea as he did so.

* * *

><p>Now we cut over to the vast and luscious gardens of the premise of Smash Castle. Wedged between the castle walls, surrounded by their sturdy stone structure was the garden area for the smashers to use as they like, so long as it was kept in reasonable condition. The likes of Olimar, Peach, and Ivysaur would often volunteer for this task, cutting the large bushes, watering and planting the various flowers when needed, and keeping the lily pad pond clean. The other smashers naturally helped out from time to time but often it was a result of being assigned it as their task for the day.<p>

Currently the younger smashers, consisting of four of those who had also been in Nanka's company prior to this day, on an action filled Halloween, and were occupying the garden. For the moment, they were to rest with refreshments on hand, making it a picnic of sorts.

"So Nanka, how's this contest thing going along?" Ness asked, tired from the lack of conversation they were having since they sat down.

"The contest? It's going great according to the boss. He's received quite a few entries and even advice for it, though he's a little bit annoyed that the contest has now become his most reviewed fanfic." The brunette witch replied as she nibbled on a pumpkin sandwich.

"How many entries is a few?" Popo asked, as he too decided to join in on the questioning.

"Well there have been eleven people who have shown interest in the fanfic by reviewing though it is not assured that they have entered until their entries are published. After all they could decide not to at the last moment or realise that they don't have enough time to enter." Nanka replied.

"So he's actually got no entries, just people who are thinking about entering." Popo commented.

"No, some of the contestants have already started their entries, I believe two of them have even finished," Nanka said as she took off her black pointed hat and pulled a sheet of paper out of it, "I have a list of them right here."

The witch's eyes skimmed over the A4 sheet of paper, probably to make sure she was reading the correct thing to her friends. Coughing once to clear her throat, then again just to be sure, Nanka began to read aloud from the sheet.

"The current entries are ReBoRn by AvidAkiraReader."

"Reborn, reh-bow-rin, reh-boh-run, how on earth do you pronounce that?" Ness asked, repeating the word with different pronunciations.

"It could just be reborn and the author just wanted it to look fancy." Nana added, though by now Nanka was going on to announcing the next entry.

"FIERCE by PitFTW."

Haiving leaned over Popo saw that the title had been written all in capitals and so said "So does that mean you shout it out, like FIERCE!"

"I'm pretty sure it's just for effect." The sister Ice Climber added, having now leaned in to see the sheet of paper to in turn see what Popo meant by it being shouted.

Withdrawing a little from the two friends in order to see the sheet once again, Nanka continued to read "Let it all go by Shadow's whisper28."

"This fanfic has a normal title to it." Nana said to the group.

"Iris by MessengerOfDreams."

"Hey, do we have to comment on every one of the fanfics." Ness asked to no one in particular.

"N-not really, it just helps break the one-sided conversation on my part." Nanka explained.

"No comment then." Kirby said, having finished all of his food and now eyeing up what was left on the plates of his friends.

"Making His Mark by NightShadeThePatientOne"

"Wait a minute," The only psychic present said, causing Nanka to stop briefly, "I remember you telling us earlier all the people who had reviewed, looking forward to entering. Wasn't there eleven people, Guessworks, ChaoticXXHearts, AvidAkiraReader, PitFTW, MessengerOfDreams, InkWoven, Pikana, Shadow's whisper28, Twilight Smash, Foxpilot, and FutureCam, right?"

"_How the heck did he remember all those names?_" Was the thought flying through everyone else's minds as they let Ness continue to speak.

"Can this Nightshade person enter when he or she didn't review?" Ness asked, getting round to his point.

"Uh, yes, so long as they abide by the rules and have for Souldin's contest, or Assist Worthy contest in their summaries its counted as an entry into the fanfic." Nanka explained, word for word what she was told by her boss.

"Oh, fair enough."

"Anymore?" Kirby asked, letting his gaze draw away from the food for a second and look instead at the announcer witch.

"No, but having this many entries already is good, and both AvidAkiraReader and Shadow's whisper28 have finished writing their entries." The orange and black garbed witch replied.

"Wait, if both of them have finished their entries then what are they supposed to do for the rest of the contest?" Nana asked her first question of the day.

"My boss says that in the case that any of the authors finish their entries early they should look over and edit their work until they are completely satisfied."

Having finished speaking Nanka proceeded to pick up her remaining pumpkin sandwich, and eat it. The other four also resumed eating, with the exception of Kirby, who having already finished his meal long ago, chose to instead watch a butterfly flying above his head.

"That's a lot of work though, your boss having to judge all those entries." Popo said aloud, staring up at the blue sky and it's blips of white clouds.

"Lot's of work." Kirby mumbled with a slight frown.

"Hey, won't this be unfair if your boss is the only judge for the contest?" Nana asked.

"Oh that's right. The other thing my boss wanted to say to the readers and entrants of the contest. He's acquired two other judges."

"Oh, so he won't be the only judge." Ness commented mid-sip of his drink.

"No, now he has both Ze Dybbuk and Merrom Noire to help him out with the judging." Nanka replied.

"Oh this is ridiculous, even the author names are hard to pronounce." The hammer wielder exclaimed.

"I guess the first one would be either Zee-Die-Buk or Zee-Dee-Buk," The other hammer wielder mused but loud enough for everyone to hear, "Though the last part could be pronounced as 'book' instead."

"Anyway how their names are pronounced is not the point, the point is that there are now three judges and so everything is set for the contest." Nanka said, a part of her wondering how the subject kept on going onto pronunciation.

"How does judging work poyo?" Kirby asked with usual cheerful expression.

"How does the judging work? Basically the two extra judges read each of the entries and then give the fanfic a score out of 10. They then send the score to the head judge, my boss in this case, and the head judge total the scores together along with his own scores to get the final result for each entry. Also, in the case that there are more than one top score, each judge nominates the fanfic they feel deserves 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place."

"So if one of the judges has four fanfics with a score of 10 that judge has to then choose which of those four fanfics are the best three." Ness inquired.

"Exactly, otherwise there are no real rules to follow. The one rule the judges have to follow is to not review any of the fanfics entered in the contest, as that would give away their opinion of the fanfic and the entrants would know roughly how well they've done before the announcements."

"So how much time do they have to do all this judging?" Nana this time inquired.

"Well, the time is technically unlimited, but my boss wants to write the announcements for the 16th of June, and so would prefer it if the judges give their assessments until then. He also recommends the judges hold off on rating the entries until the entering authors have had time to edit their fanfics to satisfaction."

"It's complicated." The pink puffball of Popstar moaned whilst rubbing his head/body.

"Yeah, how do you remember all that stuff?" The blue garbed Ice Climber inquired, also scratching his head.

"W-well, if I don't do my job properly my boss is likely to punish me." The teenage witch said her voice lowering as she spoke of the possibility of punishment.

None of the smashers commented on this, though the pink garbed Ice Climber did try to assure her friend "I'm sure your boss wouldn't do such a thing."

"Y-yeah," Nanka beamed, her attitude immediately perking up only to fall down again, "He's more likely to conduct an experiment instead."

Nanka's current worrying attitude and negative channel of thought was greatly contrasting with the warm and jolly spring day. Her friends' line of thought, wondering what sort of punishment/experiment the author would create upon a job not so well done, contrasted as well. Except Kirby's, for he was ignorant to where the conversation had gone to and thus is bliss.

"A-anyway, all the foods gone so how about we get back to playing." The pink garbed Ice Climber suggested, clambering up to her feet.

"Play!" Kirby squealed excitedly, leaping up and circling the group with ecstasy.

"O-okay" Nanka slowly replied, snapping out of her worries.

Thus the five friends continued on with the day, the very idea of working and worrying about the work to come completely out of their minds.

* * *

><p>First I must apologise to NightshadeThePatientOne, for some reason the site would not allow me to write your name with the full stops included. Thus the reason for the absence of full stops in the previously mentioned authors name.<p>

There you have it though, the two judges for this contest are Ze Dybbuk and Merrom Noire, both of which I'm glad to have helping me. A part of me thought this contest would not be all that popular and so I didn't prepare the judges beforehand. I'm lucky to have been able to scout out the judges with ease.

Just in case it leaves anyone confused the Halloween that is referred to is the Halloween in my Super Smash Bros one-shot, Happy Halloween or Something Like That. It was my first Super Smash Bros fanfic and includes the first appearance of my OC Nanka.

If any of you entrants have any questions about the contest feel free to ask via review or PM. The same goes for my two judges, if there is anything you are unsure on feel free to ask. Truth be told I don't think I explained the task of a judge all that clearly in this chapter so feel free to ask me to clarify the details. Well for all you entrants I wish you good luck.


	3. The End of Entry!

**_Here be the third chapter to the Assist Worthy Contest. The purpose of this chapter is simple, to remind everyone that the contest will no longer be accepting entries. Though I will clarify that you still have till the end of the day to submit an entry and in certain cases (which are discussed later on in this chapter) till the end of tomorow to finish off your entry._**

**_Please note that any edits you do make after the closure of this contest will not be considered when judging. Hopefully you'll find the information well presented and I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Being spring time (for this setting at least) meant the weather was of a more welcoming nature. Sure, many enjoy the rain and some find the whistling wind and glistening sunlight to be bothersome, but warm spring days tend to be liked by the majority. It was on such a fine spring day, with the carols of birds and the brisk breeze of life that the following scene takes place. The following scene of which took place... inside.<p>

Inside the castle, within the biggest room used for meetings and parties, was darkness. Darkness allowed to thrive within the room as the blinds were let down and the lights turned off. What the room was not though was silent, or empty, as the sounds of many young voices could be heard, not questioning the absence of light, but waffling on with one another in the act of normal conversation. They were gathered in groups but their communication was not restricted to who they were close too; as some yelled from one end of the room to the other. This noise continued even when, from the end of the room furthest away from the groups of people, one person called for silence.

"Excuse me, could you all quiet down now," A girl's voice called out to the unseen crowd, raising the volume of her voice with each attempt to be heard, "Excuse me, quiet down!"

Gradually the voices faded into murmurs and from there it became mute bar the odd stifled cough or two. The sound of chairs shuffling across the floor was also heard as the seated audience adjusted themselves to be looking in the direction of the voice that quieted them.

"Mr. Sonic, could you turn on the lights." The unseen female said loudly, before being immersed in a single large spotlight.

Upon a recently crafted wooden stage was a (hopefully by now) familiar witch, one hand covering her eyes as she flinched.

"You okay down there." A person up on the rails and beside the large light, presumably Sonic, called out.

"Y-yeah, the light's much stronger than I expected." Nanka replied, trying to remove her shielding hands from her eyes in order to face the still shadowed audience.

"There's no way anyone is going to be able to do the announcements like this," The nearby Ness, who was also on stage shielding his eyes, said, "Sonic, turn off the lights."

"Okay." Sonic replied, switching the spotlight off blanketing the room once more with darkness.

Within the darkness an uncomfortable silence emerged.

"Great, now no one can see a thing."

"I can."

"Quiet Toon Link."

Suddenly light sprouted forth in the room in form of flames, Charizard unleashing a blinding flamethrower up high, and lighting the candles set atop the chandelier. Though it was small the candles light allowed the applauding crowd to see one another clearly and the fire Pokémon as he sat down on his chair with a huff.

"How did that not melt the chandeliers frame?" The baseball enthusiast up on stage asked himself as he stared up at the newly introduced lights.

Feeling a tug on his sleeve Ness turned round to see a black 2-D figure beside him, trying to get his attention. Slightly startled Ness hopped backwards, almost bumping into Nanka in the process.

"Since when did you get here Game?" Ness asked.

"Um... Mr. Game and Watch has been here all along." Nanka replied, a reply to which said Mr. Game and Watch nodded in confirmation.

"_H-how did I not notice him standing beside me this entire time?"_ Ness thought to himself as the brunette witch previously next to him walked over to the retro game character.

"How can I help Mr. Game?" Nanka asked.

"Beep."

"Oh, Master Hand's wondering why we've set up the announcement stage already."

"Beep."

"And he wants to remind us that June 2nd is the date the contest closes, not the date of the announcements."

"Beep."

A single thought in many variations ran through the audience's heads but all with same meaning, "_How does she know what Game and Watch is saying? I thought it was just pretend."_

"Don't worry about that, we know," Nanka said to the paper thin messenger, "we're simply setting things up for the announcements in order to test that everything will be okay on the day of the announcements. My boss doesn't like it when things don't go according to plan."

"Beep, beep." Mr. Game and Watch chimed, nodding once before exiting the room in order to inform Master Hand.

"Now..." Nanka began, clapping her hands together, "where were we?"

"Well the spotlights are too strong but if you have the awards ceremony by candlelight like this I think it will go okay." Ness said as he once again looked up to the candlelit chandelier.

Having followed the black haired psychic's line of vision the visiting witch spotted one audience member/volunteer who was yet seated, "Mr. Sonic, you can come and sit down here now."

Gripping onto the balcony's rails with his high speed legs the blue hedgehog replied with a grin, "Are you kidding? I've got the best seat in the house."

"You don't know what you're missing down here," The Turtle Pokémon Squirtle yelled up, "these seats are super comfy."

The audience members, a.k.a. the smashers Nanka was familiar with, were all seated in groups of four, round circular wooden tales. Each table was spotless and the chairs that the smashers were occupied were tall, large, and leather backed. For added comfort each chair had an unattached pillow.

"That's great then, the assist trophies will be pleased." Nanka said as she beamed a smile.

"What?"

Being looked on by questioning faces Nanka looked back with a questioning face, neither speaking.

"A-aren't these chairs for us?" Lucas asked with a hand raised.

"N-no, the front seats are for the assist trophies, it is an assist trophy contest afterall. You and the rest of the smashers are to be seated on the back rows of tables." Nanka replied pointing towards the various pieces of furniture at the back of the room.

Turning round to see their future seating positions the smashers could not help but compare it to their current ones. Circular tables with four chairs around were there, but they were plastic canteen tables and the chairs were actually stools. A grimace emerged on all the onlookers faces.

"You were right Sonic, you have the best seat." Squirtle huffed before turning her attention back to the stage along with everyone else.

"Everything appears to be in order." Ness commented quietly but loud enough for the person next to him too hear.

"All right then, with the preparations for the awards ceremony checked it's time to announce..." Nanka began to say quietly to herself adjusting her hat and dress, "the end of contest entry submission."

"Ahem, to all the readers reading this chapter I am here to announce that today is the official closing date of the Assist Worthy Contest," Nanka began to speak, her voice both loud and bold in order to ensure she would be heard, "However if you could not submit your entry due to certain circumstances then you are permitted one more day in order to enter."

Nanka had paused but was soon handed a sheet of paper from her current assistant and began to read the circumstances in which a late entry would be acceptable that were listed "If you were unable to log onto the site or unable to upload your fanfic due to technical problems and personal issues then you will be allowed to still enter the contest if you manage to upload tomorrow, on the 3rd of June. Furthermore if you have an entry already submitted but have yet to finish the fanfic then you are also permitted one extra day to finish it. Also please do not worry about time zone differences, the judges have already taken them into account."

The brunette stopped her speaking but not her reading as her eyes skimmed across the piece of paper. With a puzzled expression on her face the witch flipped over the paper to look on the other side only to flip back within seconds, her expression showing she was even more puzzled. The audience members raised their eyebrows (or at least the smashers who had eyebrows raised their eyebrows).

"Um...and that's all I needed to say."

Ness did a quick double take, "wait just that, that was all that needed to be said."

"Well... yes, the only other thing the boss wrote on the sheet of paper is that he is unsure when he and his fellow judges will finish judging," Nanka said as she read off the last few words on the paper, "but he says that they will try to both compile the results as quick as they can and arrive at the castle to announce them in haste."

"So why did we build this huge set then?" One audience member shouted out in frustration, though who it was precisely was smothered beneath the crowd's murmurs.

"Well I, I wanted to ensure everything would go all right for when my boss and his friends arrive. It would be awful if they came all this way only for the stage to be too small, or for no one to be able to hear them." Nanka said as she rubbed the back of her head and tilted forward, ready to bow for an apology if the occasion called for it.

"Ensuring nothing would mess up for when the judges would arrive, that's nice of you Nanka," The smiling boy said to his worried friend, "wait...when they...arrive."

The PK user's slow speaking and lingering on the word 'arrive' passed on a train of thought through each present smasher's head. The train took its course, travelling across rails set up by words, and soon every smasher was thinking the same thing.

"The a_uthors are coming!"_

* * *

><p><strong>The authors are coming indeed, but only the judges. It's hard enough work applying the fanfiction representations of myself, Ze Dybbuk and Merrom Noire (though the outcome will be more than satisfying) so I will not be including you entering authors within the audience.<strong>

**Anyway I'm both amazed and saddened by the outcome. I'm saddened by how there were fourteen possibly entering authors who reviewed but only seven of them have come out with entries, I'm amazed though by the quality of all the entries submitted, not a weed among the crops. Good work all of you.**

**I would also like to use this contest update to address a thing or two. First off, I'm sorry for having not replied until now SugarBullet, but you commented whilst not signed in and my attempts to find your profile have been halted by a faulty search engine on this site. In my response now though, I'm sorry again but two additional judges is all I need, however if you are still offering to create a drawing of the winning entry that would be most appreciated.**

**Also, after witnessing the recent announcement of Soundwave 0107's contest, and already possessing knowledge on the announcement of a soon to come contest by MessengerOfDreams, I've began pondering the idea of creating a community to establish the scheduling of Super Smash Bros contests. I've previously had ideas for communities but my much desired Metal Mario fanfic community has the slight flaw of there being a lack of Metal Mario fanfics in the Super Smash Bros section. If I were to create a SSB contest community though we would all have access to the results of prior contests, and have a common area to discuss when our contests should be held in order to avoid overlapping with one another and competing for authors to enter our contests. Tell me what you think of the idea if you may.**

**Now the last thing I was going to say was a request by MessengerOfDreams for authors in the SSB section to not start a contest for now because he is planning on creating one very soon however it's a bit too late for that. Sorry about that MessengerOfDreams. To wrap this chapter up I thank all authors for entering this contest (and spreading my name across the site) and I promise that me and the judges will work as hard as we can to bring you the results of the contest as soon as possible (I'm predicting sometime in July as a result of my June set English exam). Cheerio!**


	4. The Results Announcement!

_**I apologise for the long wait but now I finally bring you the results chapter for the Assist Worthy contest. I will admit that it took me longer to write this than I expected, and I don't think it's written as well as it could be however I wanted to try and make it slightly different to the other contests results announcements, as well as have a good amount of involvement from the assist trophies who really should have been appearing in the three chapters before this. I don't know if I managed to accomplish these two things successfully but hopefully I have.**_

_**Before the actual announcements start I would like to thank all the authors who entered, all the authors who took an interest in this contest, and a thank you to Ze Dybbuk and Merrom Noire for helping me with this contest as judges. I will probably say this again in the actual chapter of which now you may read.**_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Hey, don't go stepping on my foot," Samurai Goroh yelled at the group walking by him. "And why are you even bringing your bikes into the room anyway?"

The Excitebikes nodded an apology, but gave no explanation to why they walked alongside their bikes, bringing their vehicles with them to their table.

The largest-sized room in the castle, used to hold meetings and such, was jam packed with smashers and assist trophies alike. Though it might have killed the mood, all the lights were on in order to make it easier for people to enter and find their tables.

Sounds of stepping feet and jolly laughter mingled with blooming lights and the colours that came with the assortment of characters grouped into the room. Bit-designed soldiers all gathered round a table chatting away, while on the table closest to theirs a small blue piloting bird gulped down a glass of water, while a small star (fish?) sat beside him, shaking with anticipation. In the same front row where an exoskeleton man and a black hedgehog sat with disinterest blonde haired kids from technologically advanced worlds and magically supported worlds eagerly spoke to one another of tonight's event. Dogs and devils, bandits and ninjas, swordswomen and boxers, they all were assembling to the front row. Equally diverse were the smashers in the back row however as they always get the attention and tonight is a night for assist trophies I will skip by on describing their bizarre groupings.

Currently on the wooden stand and bearing witness to all of this was Nanka, the young witch assistant to this world's author, and a girl who presently bore a worried frown on her face.

"What's the matter?" The green haired swordswomen and assist trophy, Lyn, asked.

Not expecting anyone to notice or to be spoken too Nanka looked around at first to try and find who had addressed her, but settled her eyes on Lyn.

"Me?" She asked with a finger pointing to herself, and asking a question which received a nod, "Well, all the smashers and assist trophies appear to have arrived, and my boss and the other judges still aren't here yet. We can't start the announcements until their here and everyone will get impatient if they have to wait too long."

"I wouldn't worry about that too much if I were you. With everyone in here I reckon a dispute will start and everyone's attention will be on that." Little Mac added to the conversation, naturally able to hear it as he was sitting next to Lyn.

Interestingly at that moment a complaint was raised by a smasher at the placement of the assist trophies to the front.

"Why is Andross at the front? Someone that big should surely be at the back!" Fox cried as he tried looking both over and around his immensely large nemesis.

"Yeah, move to the back, tin can." Falco snapped at the floating head/body of Andross.

With a slight smirk on his face, though unseen by the Star Fox crew, Andross replied "Having been forced to attend this trifle event I believe I'll accept your whining as reason enough for me being here."

"That sounds awfully petty," Devil jibed, nudging his elbow gently into the large face of Andross.

"Coming from the villain whose power alone is petty." The evil genius remarked, but the demon just looked confused.

"What does that even mean?"

Andross elected not to gratify this question with a response, merely shaking his head (and by extension, his entire being) in a sort of world-weary way.

At the same time of Fox and Falco's complaints to the seating and Andross and Devil's little squabble, the advance war soldiers were consistently being denied the privilege of brining their tanks into the room. Also occurring was Master Hand's persistent (and vain) persuading of Sonic to bring himself down to a proper seat, while at the same time stopping the younger smashers from joining the relaxed and currently comfortable hedgehog up on the indoor banister.

"So it appears your worries are for naught." Lyn said to Nanka, as the three surveyed the small chaotic moments within the audience.

Breathing a sigh of relief first, Nanka's frown was replaced by a smile, though one which stooped from a still present thought of worry _"I just hope all of these squabbles don't break out into something too big."_

"As we have a bit of time, do you mind telling us what these authors are like?" Lyn asked, a question that, judging by her tone, had been her intention from addressing the young witch all along.

"Eh? You want to know about the authors?"

"I wouldn't mind hearing what they're like as well." Little Mac added with a grin.

"W-well—" The broom holding witch's answer was interrupted by a sudden and loud 'thud'. Such a 'thud' did not come from any of the smashers or the assist trophies and as such did not come from the room they were all present in. It came from nearby, though; it came from within the castle, and it came from outside the room on the other side of the door.

Then the door shook, its handle turned and it lurched forward but stopped short of opening. The audience stared as the single entrance and exit shook back and forth, being pushed against and pulled back frantically.

"Oh, the doors jammed." A female murmur was heard from behind the door as the wooden frame stopped shaking.

"Have you tried turning the handle the other way?" A younger, bubblier female voice asked from behind the door, addressing the other voice.

Once did the door lurch, crack open briefly, and then reset into place. "Nope, no good."

"I find that a simple problem requires a simple solution in turn, so if you two would just stand back..." A deep British voice was heard, along with the sound of two pairs of feet stepping back.

They were not near one another; in fact they were on the opposite ends of the room, but Nanka and Master Hand whispered the exact same thing at that moment: "Oh dear."

The finely polished and carefully crafted double doors flew off their hinges, sailing smoothly in the air, and luckily landing before reaching any of the tables. With the obstruction out of the way the smashers could now see the owners of the voices that before they could not...well, see.

The first person was the only male, a green haired boy of a quite wide girth with cold, calculating eyes. He had a hand outstretched with palm open, and as he was the furthest into the room it was presumed he had broken the door down, most likely with a palm strike.

His youthful face did not entirely muffle the intensity of his oddly aged eyes. As this figure straightened himself, the second person walked past him and into the room. She was of the same height, helped out by the two Pikachu ears perking out of her electric blue haired head. The sailor-school-uniformed hybrid came into the room with a grin on her face, and waving to the many staring members of the audience.

"They don't look any different than the other author's smashers," she commented in surprise to the man who was now standing behind her.

"No, as it should be. I established this Super Smash Bros world to serve as a generic basis for ideas, mostly comedy ones that require housing for the smashers in which my other planned Smash Bros stories lack." The black garbed man explained, and then looked over his shoulder to address the third person. "Ze Dybbuk, we're starting."

"Y-yeah, I'm coming." The third person poked her frizzy red head from around the corner as she replied nervously, before walking towards her two fellow authors. "Looks like the house is booked."

"I requested that all assist trophies and smashers be gathered into this room, thus the room should naturally be full," replied the only male among the trio.

As the three presumed authors made their way to the stage, bickering ensued in the audience. It was not as pleasing as the sound of cheering, but the muddled sounds of many talking about you is better than the booing of an unhappy crowd, so these authors took it as it came. The trio lined up, facing the crowd.

"I assume this is everyone," mused the male author, standing between the other two. He addressed the witch: "Nanka, please turn off the lights."

"Yes boss." Nanka at once replied, walked briskly over to the light switch and turned off all the lights in the room.

The darkness that consumed the room was brief, for soon Charizard's flamethrower shot out from the railings and set the candles atop of the chandelier alight. 'Oohs' and 'ahhs' came from the spectators along with some light clapping that the authors sullenly wished had occurred upon their arrival.

"Do you like it? We were going to do as you said and use the spotlight, but it was too bright, and then we managed to come up with this idea." Nanka babbled proudly to her boss who seemed unmoved by it all.

"Isn't this the exact same lighting method that Pikana had for her contest?" The part-Pikachu, part-human, all-authoress said aloud.

"It is?" Nanka asked, becoming a little downcast.

"Yes, it is," The head judge and organiser of this very contest said, "But you did a good enough job."

Nanka beamed at the rarely given praise, and spotting a hand gesture knew to hop off the stage and join the assist trophies amongst the crowd.

The male author appeared to be about to speak but instead, with a wave of his hand, created a cup of tea, and began drinking. Not stopping to take a breath he had soon drunk the entire typically British beverage, tossed the empty cup lightly into the air, and had it transform into a microphone.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, smashers and assist trophies, to the first, and possibly annual, Assist Worthy Contest awards ceremony," the host, judge, and organiser of the contest declared boldly. "As you may know I'm Souldin, and the two authors beside me are my fellow judges."

"And I'm Rica, here to represent my author Merrom Noire," Rica, the Pika-human, introduced herself before thrusting her microphone in the direction of the third author, "Your turn Ze Dybbuk!"

"Eh, already?" The spectacled authoress had yet to prepare what she was to say, and was hoping the other two would speak for longer than what they did.

A thousand frantic thoughts ran through her as she looked out over the restless crowd, wishing desperately that she'd had more time to consider a decent introduction for herself. Lacking that, however, she decided to just leap in with no forethought: "Hello, I'm Ze Dybbuk the author, I mean judge, I mean I'm an author and judge."

In part to distract the audience from Ze Dybbuk's awkward introduction (though more likely she just couldn't contain her excitement and wanted to get things on the way), Rica cheered out, "Anyway, a big thank you for all those here and all those entering, so without further ado let's begin the results announcements!"

"T-That was supposed to be my line," Souldin mumbled, "but you're right, us three have judged all seven entries and are ready to announce each of the scores."

"First up is—" Souldin's speech was suddenly interrupted by both the sound of rumbling and the collapse of a good amount of the ceiling.

The smashers in the backseats gasped at the sudden event while the assist trophies in the front seats scurried to get out of the way.

"Mayday, mayday! To arms men!" The Advanced war soldiers cried out, pointing their weapons to the thing that came down through the ceiling.

The authors also stepped back as the rocket ship descended, and if it were not for the mayhem created by the crashing of the rocket ship one would have seen a face of grimace on the head judge. As the rocket, which resembled that of the hocatic but painted in an array of clashing colours, the two words 'oh dear' again passed through Nanka's and Master Hand's minds.

The rocket then sat there, its engines dying down, and along with a reduction in parts of the ceiling falling off, there was a reduction in panicked induced yelling and 'WTFs'. For a while nothing happened, the engine and all systems of the rocket turned completely off, and all looked upon it with curiosity. Though there were exceptions, those being Souldin, Nanka and Master Hand who knew what was coming and were now waiting for _his_ inevitable arrival.

A door on the rocket ship opened, and out came a set of steel, step-less stairs that electronically lowered until it touched the floor. Then there was more silence, and then the other pair of doors that allowed access to the room blew up. This time the doors shot off and only narrowly missed the audience, the burning wood sailing across the air and into the back wall.

Out from the burnt entryway came a...a..._thing_. With red locks of hair and a pale, beige skin to contrast, a small midget with a colour scheme that resembled a stereotypical mushroom waddled into the room. He made his way to the rocket, ascending the stairs and closed the doors. More silence and then the doors opened and the stairs rolled out but this time with the midget walking down them.

"PICKLED CHEESE!" He chirped with a grin at the bemused audience.

"Raphie, remove your rocket." Souldin ordered from behind said rocket.

"Okie dokie big brother." The fungus based robot agreed immediately, unaware of the confusion his statement caused.

The assist trophies, knowing only one person present in the room (and near enough to them) could answer their queries, looked over to Nanka.

Noticing the sudden attention, the witch became flustered, but went onto explain without a stutter, "The boy over there is the author PICKLED CHEESE. He's my boss' younger brother."

"I do not see how," Andross murmured to himself, but the sudden backing-off had ended up with the Assist trophies gathered close enough for them to hear one another's whispers. "The boy there is clearly robotic."

"That's a robot?" Waluigi asked, looking over to the crack orientated chibi, who was just opening the top half of his head and cramming the entire rocket into it.

The bemused looks of surprise, shock and confusion became even more surprised, shocked, and confused at the abnormal sight. Nanka on the other hand was already used to the abnormality of PICKELD CHEESE, and Master Hand had been warned in advance by Souldin of the nosedive reality would take when his brother came into the spotlight. Up on the stand, the three authors (now four actually, since they had been joined by CHEESE), spoke to one another as if such events as a rocket crashing through the ceiling and said rocket being shoved into one of their heads never occurred.

"You're not a hawk," PICKLED CHEESE said as pointed his finger at his brother, "you're not a Goddess," pointing over to Ze Dybbuk, "and you're only part Pikachu. That's funny, you're completely different to the authors my brother was going to ask to be judges."

"All those who I was originally going to ask were busy…"

"Wait, so we were your plan B?" Rica snapped, none too pleased at being the 'back-up'.

"Kind of...more like plan C, plan A was having volunteers be the judges and that didn't pan out, so..."

Meanwhile Ze Dybbuk, disappointed at her nervous and panicked introduction, was trying to figure a way to smooth things over. The arrival of Souldin's strange little brother had given her a base for a "witty" observation that she was sure was going to wow her peers.

"If you're a rocket man, why would you need to come in _another_ rocket?" Ze Dybbuk asked proudly, taking into account the vegetation being before her and his space transport arrival method.

Awkward silence ensued.

"But I'm a mushroom."

"Enough with the theatrics, can you guys get on with it?" The impatient samurai/bandit/bounty hunter/F-zero racer yelled with various others calling out in agreement.

"That we shall do as of now. Raphie, off the stage, we need to begin judging." Souldin demanded.

"Hey, hey, can I be a judge too?"

"No."

"But I've read all the entries!"

"You...read all the fanfics?" Souldin was taken aback for a moment but composed himself quickly. "I'm actually impressed but still no, we've already totalled the scores for each of them and the addition of yours would just cause confusion." Souldin declared finally.

"Can I do my own judging then and rate them on their pickled cheese quality? You know, how much like a crack fanfic they are." The little beige chibi asked with his eyes swelled up in the manner begging dogs and affectionate cats do.

"What would the point in that be?" The big brother asked the little brother.

"It would be fun." The little brother replied to the big brother.

"You know what, fine. You can judge this separate, 'pickled cheese' thing; just don't get in the way of the actual contest." Souldin compromised on this one occasion, and settled for his brother to determine how crazy each entry was.

"I promise," Pickled Cheese said with a salute, and waddled on over to the far side of the wooden stage.

Quickly the authors reorganised themselves, mostly through clearing the huge clouds of dust and debris that were generated from the crashing spaceship, but also in directing their attention.

"Before we begin, it's best to quickly explain how we will be doing things. I, Souldin, will read out the name of the entry, the author who wrote it, and a quick summary of the fanfic."

"Then I will read out the pros of the fanfic and Rica will follow up with the cons," the tallest author present explained.

"Wait, why am I reading out the cons?" Rica complained having not been informed of this set up prior to just now.

"Because the short people get the short end of the bargain." Ze Dybbuk said with a grin, proud of herself for forming a joke so quickly.

Such a joke though came with the cost of invisible arrows striking Souldin and Rica in the back, and them casting hateful glances at the taller author to the left side. PICKLED CHEESE is also short but he doesn't care if people are taller than him, and he would probably eat a non-existent invisible arrow if it tried to strike him.

"After that though we will read out the score we have collectively given the fanfic."

"Then I read out my Pickled Cheese rating for the fanfic."

"Yeah, sure, but now let's start this contest with the first fanfic on the list, _Let it All Go_, by Shadows Whisper28," Souldin said, despite how he had no such list present with him, "_Let It All Go_ stars (my favourite) assist trophy, Devil, as it's protagonist."

"Yeah, others out there recognise me as villain number one." Devil yelled out, standing atop his table with his arms held high.

"_Let It All Go_ is listed as a friendship/hurt/comfort fanfic, and explores the life of Devil, but in a realistic setting. Having the ruler of Devilworld as a disfigured human, abandoned at birth by his parents, Devil struggles to find a place to fit in life due to his demonic appearance." Having heard of this 'interesting' take on the satanic figure, the audiences snickering lowered the boasting devil to a silent sitting viewer, but Souldin continued undeterred. "More problems arise when Devil gets a hold of a pocket knife after a street brawl and becomes fascinated by the object. His fascination with the knife grows and grows, even after he finds work as an Assist Trophy, and leads him to try and commit suicide, but is saved in the end by a smasher. I won't tell who though, you will have to read the story yourself for that. Now onto the positives, Ze Dybbuk..."

"Right-o then," The red haired author replied with confidence but then looked onwards to the extent of the audience, "_Wow, there really are a lot of characters in smash bros...and here...best get on with it quick."_

"_Let It All Go_ is well written, and presents some entertaining character development. The setting sticks to its realism even with the more bizarre characters and has a good theme of 'rejected because of looks' playing throughout. Your turn." Ze Dybbuk said as she pointed over to Rica to indicate it was her turn to speak.

"Well, Merrom Noire, in her criticisms of this story, thought it to be rather bland. The one action scene that in the fanfic could have been longer and the character development of Devil is rushed towards the end because of Devil's sudden change of heart." Rica announced, but slowly and carefully, as if she was ensuring that her words were only what her author found critical about the fanfic and not her whole opinion of it.

"In the end we three judges came to the conclusion that Let It All Go by Shadows Whisper28 deserves a score of...6.6 out of 10." The green haired man announced.

"Hey you forgot about my thingamajig—"

"Unfortunately _you_ didn't," Souldin sighed. "Go ahead."

"This fanfic started real normal until it mentioned that Devil is a man, a human, which is so loopy. 3rd place I give, 3rd for Pickled Cheeseness." The bizarrely re-imagined Pixie yelled with delight.

"Assuming you mean crack when you say 'pickled cheese,' how is a fanfic that takes itself seriously crack-like?" Ze Dybbuk asked.

"It's cracky because it's serious about Devil being an ugly blue human."

"He's got a point." Rica said with a nod of her head.

"Yes he does, but regardless his decision does not affect our scores and my contest, his score and PICKLED CHEESE thing is a separate matter. Onto the next entry!"

A short breather, of about a minute was given in-between the entries. As such many assist trophies and smashers chose this moment to discuss the entries with one another, without interrupting the announcement procession.

"It's nice having my own fanfic and all, but from what I've heard it sounds like a pity story." Devil remarked, his face an odd mixture of glee and displeasure, as he tried to frown and smile at the same time.

"Any story is better than no story. Think about Mr. Game and Watch, nearly all the fanfics he features in are pity fanfics."

"Let's follow up with the next entry, _Making His Mark_ by Nightshade the Patient One is a fanfic to be expected for an Assist Trophy based contest as I knew one of them would chose Little Mac as the protagonist."

Said boxer grinned sheepishly, as Souldin continued to describe the fanfic. "_Making His Mark_ is unfortunately an incomplete fanfic and so we have no idea how things would have developed or how the fanfic would end. What we do know is that it's about Little Mac's attempt to become a smasher, training hard and facing off against the fighting alloys to prove himself worthy of becoming a smasher. Anything beyond that is unknown, but maybe the author will finish it one day."

"Containing nicely done descriptions, the imagery is extraordinarily rich, and the fighting scenes are so well-painted that I can all but feel the energy! Furthermore dialogue styles, and imagery— everything is used to great effect to help the readers get to know Little Mac." Ze Dybbuk said, her words of praise catching the attention of the audience, gathering interest amongst them.

"Well the main disappointment is that the fanfic wasn't completed, but I also noticed some slight grammar and tense confusion. However, it didn't affect the overall story too badly." Rica once again spoke her words carefully.

"The fact that it wasn't completed has affected its score, but what is there to be seen is promising and so we offer _Making his Mark_ a score of...6.4. Now over to my brother." Souldin said a tone of regret towards the end.

"Really normal, nothing crazy about this one so I give it a meh in terms of Pickled Cheesy-ness." PICKLED CHEESE blathered his response, a response that people would probably understand better if he actually explained his answers.

As the authors prepared the next entry to be announced the smile on Little Macs face did not fade. He was disappointed that a fanfic starring himself did not reach its end, but maybe another of the entries would star him as the protagonist.

"_I should read up on this entry afterwards."_ The green gloved fighter thought as the attention returned to the authors and their announcements.

"Our next fanfic is _ReBoRn_ by AvidAkiraReader, a friendship fanfic that really should also be listed as a comedy, and the first fanfic to be entered into the competition."

"Shouldn't this have been announced first then?" Dr. Wright asked.

"It was," Ze Dybbuk began to say, a joke already forming in her head that was sure to stun the crowd into silence, "but we scrapped the original order for the results, and now _ReBoRn_ is reborn."

Awkward silence. Dybbuk, embarrassed, considered chewing her own tongue off, but unfortunately remembered that she'd need it to read off the pro's list.

"_ReBoRn_ features Grey Fox as its protagonist, with Lyn and Isaac starring as the deuteragonist's." Souldin continued the summary of the fanfic having ignored the poor jokes being made.

Upon being mentioned, the two swordsmen (though Isaac is more an Adept he too wields a sword as his primary weapon) perked up, their eyes becoming more focused. Grey Fox, though he heard his name, moved not an inch and showed not a sign of notice, his body still as a statue. Everyone else was left wondering what a deuteragonist was.

"Grey Fox, often called by his name Jaeger, finds himself alive after the Shadow Moses incident in which he died in, and forced into being an Assist Trophy for the Super Smash Bros tournaments. The story is simple in plot, following Grey Fox's initial days at the 'Hands' Apartment' as he encounters Snake and forms a friendship with fellow assist trophies Isaac and Lyn. The title comes courtesy of the premise that all the assist trophies are people who have died and are no longer needed in their own worlds, so Master Hand has them 'reborn' to work for him."

"Heh, true in my case." Grey Fox murmured the first words he had spoken that evening.

"Now how to put this...reading the random adventures of Frank, Isaac, and Lyn is fun, and it's clear that through their drunken shenanigans and various escapades we see them get to know each other better." The corduroy vest wearing girl spoke but then stopped, either because she knew not what to say next or because she had nothing else to say on the subject.

A few of the audience raised their eyebrows at 'drunken shenanigans,' particularly at the thought of Grey Fox social drinking. With such a thought chuckling most certainly occurred but no interruption came as Rica went on to speak.

"Unfortunately the lack of a clear plot affected the overall enjoyment of the story, and several grammar/spelling/punctuation errors within the writing proved distracting," The electric-blue-haired girl said to the audience, and then turned her communication towards her fellow judges. "Do I have to read out all of the entries weaknesses? This makes me look like the bad gu-girl in this matter…"

"Well you were the harsher judge...though not by much in comparison to myself," the green-haired boy admitted.

"So why don't you do some of the criticism?" Rica whined with a raised voice but in the good natured way people use when they're being picked on by siblings.

"Apparently I waffle on too much and I would rather reveal the results as quick as can be." Souldin explained.

"Brother, Huggles, stop yapping and continue. I want to do my turn." The red haired chibi moaned with the only pitch he has, bleeding ears high.

"I'm Rica."

"You're also Randomzzz and Merrom No-some word I can't pronounce so now I call you Huggles, it's easier."

"Hey, hey, do I have a nickname?" The nickname-less author asked the giver of nicknames that often have little relation to the person whom the nickname is attributed to.

"Zebby." PICKLED CHEESE said, short and simple.

"Anyway with such positives and negatives we awarded this fanfic a score of...5.9." The chubbier male on stage said, "Now do yours Raphie so we can continue on with things."

"Me here, the most notable factor about the story is that everyone is drunk, but other than that and all the 'modernisation' this is also a meh." Raphie, younger brother of Souldin, chirped, bobbing his head from side to side.

"Looks like we have both appeared in these contest entries." Lyn commented to Little Mac beside her.

"Yeah, but yours was a side role, mine was as the main character." Little Mac replied.

"It still counts as an appearance." Lyn remarked.

"There are four more entries left and you're both popular characters, so you will probably both star in big roles in the other entries," Nanka added, as though not an assist trophy she was given the privilege of sitting up front with them.

"Next on the list is the fanfic _Two Days_ by Future Cam, an action/adventure/humour fanfic focusing on Saki and Isaac."

"Another one with me in." Isaac said, mostly surprised at his unknown popularity, but a smile forming on his face as he said the words aloud.

"Yes, though it's hard to determine who the main character is, as it has Isaac imagining the events Saki went through in this AU setting, an AU setting that interprets a war between the nation of Vern and the Primids. The story begins with the war having already ended with the victory of Vern, and Isaac, now king, is reading a history book accounting the war and the consequences of the loss of the special force, the Smashers unit. A resistance cell was set up with him, Lyndis and Saki heading them, though Isaac is angered at the lack of information on Saki's doings in the war, and begins to remember the events. It's from here that the focus is on Saki, even when the scenes are not coming from his perspective. The next couple of segments dictate the accomplishments of Saki's unit and their last stand against the primids, the fanfic ending with Isaac writing in the history books these accomplishments." Enthusiasm sped up such words but also extended the length of the summary of a man known to say more than is ever needed.

"You certainly went into a lot of detail with that one." The Pika-human passed a quick comment, before the other female author could begin her positive highlights.

"Well, being honest, though I do not consider it the best of the fanfics in the competition I do consider it my favourite. But my liking of a fanfic does not always reflect the quality of a story; some stories have styles and techniques that allow one to prefer them over a well written but staple story."

"Your favourite entry is one involving he-she Saki." The mechanical fungus boy said in shock.

Snickers rose from the crowd with Saki yelling back "I can hear you, you know."

"Quiet he-she!"

"Quiet to you as well little brother. Ze Dybbuk if you could read out your part." The calm eyed author said, undisturbed by the snickers and chatter that rose within the room.

"Will do. Now the writing has a nice, gritty sort of tone. This story is very distinctive, and for many reasons. The writing style is more mature; the motifs of grief and loss are executed believably and elegantly. This was also the only entry that took place in the SSE universe, which was unique. The rugged tone of this story was such a great departure, though, and I wouldn't feel right without giving it an honourable mention."

Rica cleared her throat and continued with her bit: "AUs are notoriously hard to do correctly without screwing up, and while I felt that there was too much dialogue in the story, and I spotted quite a few grammar errors, I think it managed itself quite well."

"With both the skill of writing present and the errors also present in the writing we concluded that this fanfic should be awarded a score of...7.1."

"Meow, not high or low, but certainly not a top three for the Pickled Cheese ranking."

"Well that's four out of seven fanfics out of the way so from here on out will be not just the last fanfics to be announced but also the top three fanfics in this contest," Souldin announced.

The authors begun to talk amongst themselves at this point, discussing whether to announce the top three differently to the previous entries, and as per usual, in this break, the audience begun to talk.

"I'm one of the more popular assist trophies on the fanfiction site, right?" Little Mac had turned to the traveller amongst fanfiction, Nanka, and asked her this question: "How are my chances for being included in one of the remaining entries?"

The young witch became nervous at this question, a trickle of sweat falling from her head, "uh...you see you were only featured as the protagonist for one entry."

"That was the one that was unfinished, wasn't it?" The boxer asked, and when what he received was a nod he let out a sign of disappointment.

"You shouldn't be too concerned about it," Lyn added, "I believe this contest was created to give the less popular ones a chance of starring in a story, not for more fanfics of us popular ones to be written."

Over to some of the less popular ones, Lakitu and Hammer Bros talked about the possibility of their appearance in a more Mario-centric smash bros fanfic, while the Nintendog let out a yawn, having been attentively sitting throughout the ceremony. Dr. Wright, one of the few who bothered to read the entries beforehand (though in some cases the audience members wished to be surprised by what fanfics were written) started to consider which of the three remaining entries would be given first place. Meanwhile Knuckle Joe and Jill looked round the room, talking of who would be surprising to be seen as the main character of the winning fanfic.

"If we get even one appearance in one of these fanfics then it will be a small victory for us but pray men that we get our time on the frontlines in one of the remaining entries." One of the more authoritative red garbed soldiers said to his men who roared out approval at this possibility.

Nearby, the Excitebikes looked to one another, and rather than talk, simply nodded, confirming their hopes as well. Small blue bird Kururin looked expectantly at a small pouch of smash coins, a beaked grin on his face.

"Hah, I'm sure to win the bet," Samurai Goroh boasted, juggling his own pouch of smash coins, "it's obvious with her popularity that the winning entry will have Lyn as it's featured assist trophy."

"We bet it will be us." Kat and Ana said with smiles on their faces.

"Likewise, I bet for myself. After all any fanfic starring me is sure to be a winner." Walugi yelled out, twiddling his moustache.

The thieving racer could not help but shake his head at this and mentioned, "Look, I know you want to be featured in the winning fanfic but it's not likely to happen. I could have said myself but Lyn has a much higher chance, and Kukurin bet on Shadow appearing in the number one entry. If it's a matter of money I'm not going to risk losing by betting on an unpopular character."

"Like you." Kat and Ana innocently replied to the samurai.

Sighing, the samurai in question replied, "Yes, like myself."

By now the authors had finished conversing with one another, sorted themselves into a row, and looked to the audience with smart and friendly smiles, except PICKLED CHEESE of course.

"We are now ready to announce the top three entries," Souldin's voice soared across the room, loud and clear, "Me, Ze Dybbuk, and Rica, will be doing the full announcements of each entry individually. By that I of course mean that when I read out the third place entry I will read out the summary, pro's, con's, and score to it, and then that will be followed up by Ze Dybbuk and Rica who will do the same. The whole pickled cheese thing will of course still be done by my brother because I have no idea what scores he's given the others. Now let's get on with the announcements."

The smashers perked up their ears, the assist trophies leaned forward eagerly, and most of all the room went silent.

"Now in third place, a fantasy/hurt/comfort story starring Andross, the future ruler of Lylat, I present to you..._Past Fixation_ by Foxpilot!" Souldin, yelled out to the audience, worryingly with enthusiasm and energy not seen present in him in previous announcements.

Maybe the more energetic announcement was timed right though, as the audience were caught up in it, and clapping and cheering was heard. Some took a moment, surprised at Andross being the main character of a fanfic, and more so that the author who wrote it featured 'Fox' in his name.

"As meaningless as this thing is it was only natural that I would be present in a story amongst the top three." Andross said to himself, words never heard by anyone but rolling eyes Devil next to him as they lost amongst the clapping.

"Though most of the focus is on Fox, the plot relies completely on Andross, and Fox's main role is there only because Andross is serving as the antagonist. The premise is simple, Andross has been biding his time, waiting to get revenge on Fox and take over the mansion, and he unleashes his plan involving the use of the telekinetic amplifier to control several platoons of Alloys, AW soldiers, and first-form Pokémon to do so."

"Our only role so far and we're made into his minions." One of the advanced war soldiers complained.

"Wouldn't it have made sense for us to appear in the war set story?" Another soldier mentioned.

"You mean the one with He-she Saki?" Pickled Cheese called.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Never!"

"_Mental note to self; use telekinetic amplifier to take over the mansion and destroy Fox."_ Andross thought to himself.

"Back to my summary of the fanfic here," Souldin said loud and clear for all to hear, a tone of anger and irritation (from being interrupted) residing in his words, "In the end though Fox manages to thwart Andross's plans with the aid of the smashers."

_"New mental note to self; think of a better plan that won't result in my defeat."_

"Detailed and descriptive, funny and well written, these are but a few words to describe this fanfic. The plot is fairly straightforward, and not what you would call deep, but its simplicity allows its shorter length to work out well in the end. Characters are accurate and the plot makes sense, humour is a high point and despite the serious nature of the back-story the overall tone of this fic is a light-hearted tale designed to charm," Souldin spoke of the highlights but then moved onto the criticisms, "The one big problem with this fanfic is that it doesn't feel like an assist trophy fanfic. Sure, Andross is important to the story line, but more of the viewpoint comes from Fox's perspective, and not much of Andross is even seen. However, even with such a criticism the fanfic, _Past Fixation_, is our third place winner with a score of 7.7."

Once again cheers rose, and if you paid enough attention you would have even spotted a smirk sprouting on a certain, large headed, highly intellectual villain.

"Don't forget about my pickled cheese scoring whom I say for this fanfic is only average crazyness however as it's Foxpilot he must have at least a place so his fic is rated as place." Beige skinned pixie boy Raphie said.

"Why does Foxpilot have to have a place?" The nearest to him, Rica, asked.

"Because he wins all the contests Huggles. It's a given rule now, if Foxpilot enters a contest he automatically wins." PICKLED CHEESE yelled out in his desperate attempt to create an internet meme.

"He didn't win TwilightWolfLink's Contest, and he's come third in this contest so he isn't the winner here." The Pikachu eared sailor girl pointed out.

"You fool, the winner of TwilightWolfLink's contest was Foxpilot's alternative account, and in this contest his entry was so epic that it eliminated the other entries from existence and stole 3rd, 2nd, and 1st place all for itself." The pixie once again yelled, and Rica's ears lowered in confusion.

"Now it's time to announce the entry which earned 2nd place." Souldin stated, and moved back to allow Ze Dybbuk to step forward.

"Certainly, in second place, folks, is a tantalising fanfic set in an alternative reality where all you goody-goodies are delightfully evil. It's an action/adventure fanfic set out across eleven chapters and starring popular assist trophies Lyn and Isaac... it's _FIERCE_ by PitFTW." The usually nervous (or at least that's how the audience were seeing her as) Ze Dybbuk pumped out her words with confidence, yet again brining the crowd into applauding the entry and its author.

"N-not a problem. I mean, Lyn is so popular on the site she's sure to be featured in the first place fanfic as well." Goroh reassured himself.

"Look at this; this is your fourth appearance in this contest alone." Saki congratulated the close by blonde boy who didn't look quite as happy.

"Yeah, but...I've read the fanfic."

"And..?"

"I die...painfully."

To this Saki offered only a pat on the back, as Ze Dybbuk continued announcing the 2nd place entry.

"This was a rush job though, and unfortunately it shows. The characters, although fairly well-defined as individuals, are all a bit one-dimensional, what with the evil of _FIERCE_ itself being so overemphasized that it's more laughable than despicable. Link's character was very compelling, and there were some very, very interesting concepts here, however. I felt like Miss FTW had a winning idea here. Given that she apparently wrote it in less than two days, however, it's still pretty impressive. This was daring storytelling, an unexpected and entertaining read, so I'll still gladly give it high marks, I'll gladly give it a score of 8.4."

The crowd cheered once more, they clapped once more, and the authors got on with announcing when the voices had quietened down.

"Your turn mushroom man!" Ze Dybbuk yelled out to the fungus boy on the other side of the stage.

"Your reference to an obscure game that probably no one here has played has gone duly noted Zebby, now for the weird stuff," PICKLED CHEESE chirped, though I can't imagine anything he's saying to get weirder than it already is. "With the whole super duper evil and the mystical 'dun, dun, dun', she's a true blade concept I gave this fanfic 2nd place in the Pickled Cheese awards."

"Now, for the winner of the Assist Worthy contest to be announced, the number one entry in this contest to be declared, it's your turn to announce Rica." The green haired, dark dressed man announced, the currently in front red haired spectacled girl proceeding to step back to allow the blue haired sailor girl uniformed author to take centre stage.

"_Wait a minute, now that all the other entries have been announced isn't the winner obvious. I'm announcing something everyone knows already." _Rica thought, realising that it would have been better to announce the unknown third or second place fanfics than the singled out winner of the contest.

"Rica!"

"Oh yes, now to announce the entry that won first place, it's the longest fanfic in the contest, spanning over eight chapters, the genre of family and friendship prominent throughout it all, and starring assist trophy Ana and sticker/Advanced Wars character Hawke, it is..._Iri_-I mean _Paradigms_ by Messenger of Dreams." Rica, finally allowed to say something positive about the entries, did so with all her usual energy and vigour.

"Yes!" Kat and Ana cheered, high fiving one another, as Goroh's face became one of disbelief.

"The story itself is beautiful; I honestly enjoyed the interaction between the two protagonists, and I like how the majority of the character development goes to the 30-year-old Hawke, while Ana's mind is kept pure and innocent. Being very captured by the writing (and one part almost making me cry), I, along with the other judges, placed this as the winner of the contest with a score of 8.8." The yellow tailed author announced with a smile.

"And with that the Assist Worthy contest is—"

"Wait! I haven't announced _my_ results for it!" PICKLED CHEESE was quick to interrupt Souldin's closing speech.

"Fair enough, your pickled cheese score for the winning fanfic is?" Souldin agreed though his tone of annoyance through being interrupted had returned.

"What a co-winky dink it is, for you see, _Iris_ is what I gave 1st place in my Pickled Cheese awards." Unlike the other authors, this grand announcement came in the plainest tone possible.

"The serious character exploration fanfic is the winner of a crack award?" Rica questioned with a raised brow.

"After the first few lines: philosophy! Flowers! Crayons! Mod's entry is perfectly suited to being Pickled Cheese like."

"What's even the point of these Pickled Cheese awards anyway? If you wanted to come see the result announcements you could have just asked." The black garbed elder stated.

"There is a point you see, I'm now going to create a gift fic parodying scenes from each of the entries." The lazy writer of one fanfic explained.

"Wait, you're handing out a prize?"

"Well it's not so much a prize anymore as I'm doing it for all the entries but yeah, I'm handing out a prize, unlike you."

"Hey, Souldin has already organised a prize for the winner!" Rica piped in, backing up the head judge.

"Well, yes, sort of..."

"It can't be yes and sort of; do you have a prize for the winner?" Ze Dybbuk asked.

"I do, I know what I'm doing for a prize but it's complicated. You see I couldn't figure out how to differentiate the prize between the places or how much of a prize I hand out and well, I just focused on the contest first and put the prize to a later decision." The scarf wrapped man explained his excuse.

"And your decision..?" The two girls asked the same thing with the same words at the same time.

"Having only seven entries it seems strange to give out more than one prize, so I'll only be handing out a prize to the first place winner, Messenger of Dreams. Foxpilot and PitFTW still keep the honours of being in third and second place, and I will post their position in the contest on my profile but for this contest I'll focus on the prize for first place, reviewing all of Messenger of Dreams completed fanfics."

Ze Dybbuk and Rica cast each other a concerned glance and then looked back to the man who called upon them for aid in his contest, "um, Souldin, you do know how many fanfics Messengers of Dreams has written?"

"About nine or ten, he's written an incredible amount considering he only recently joined the site."

"Yeah, about that, he's updated a few times now."

"That's good of him. I'm afraid I haven't been able to check on all the authors updates as it's my assistant who notifies me on such things and she's been here the entire time preparing the contest." Souldin explained pointing over to his assistant, who waved back.

"Best you see for yourself." The two girls said in union as they handed Souldin a laptop.

"Let's see his current fanfic count is...38, 38 fanfics. That shouldn't take too—" Souldin paused in the midst of his speaking and froze, although turned to stone is more accurate as he quite literally turned to stone.

Awkward silence.

"He took that stone faced." Ze Dybbuk whispered, a smile bearing on her face.

"So what happens now?" Rica asked to no one in particular.

"With the results announced and the information of the prizes passed on, you just have to announce the end of the contest...I think." Nanka called out from the audience, her attention divided between helping the judges and worrying about her currently petrified boss.

"Well...thank you all for entering the Assist Worthy Contest, and we hope you had a good time." The remaining judges declared and with that the contest was officially over.

* * *

><p>Master Hand hovered through the hallways, the various smashers and assist trophies commenting on the contest and its results. Kat and Ana walked down the hallway pulling along a large pouch filled with smash coins, pondering on what they will buy with their winnings. Devil constantly questioned himself on whether all his future roles in fanfics would be pity roles, and Andross seemed to be scheming something. Many who had not read the fanfics chose to read them once the contest had ended, particularly the assist trophies who wanted to get a better idea of how they were portrayed, or how often they appeared. Others went about training in order to have a more impactful image, such as the advanced wars soldiers who were currently doing push-ups.<p>

The limbless glove hovered to the hole in the wall where double doors had previously been attached, and into the room of the contest announcements. Upon coming in he knew that it would take longer for the author of his dimension to leave than initially expected.

Nanka shook the petrified author gently, saying, "Boss, we've got to go. You plan on doing another contest next year but you can't do that if you're made of stone."

The worried assistant continued to try and shake her boss out of petrifaction, while PICKLED CHEESE decided that instead of helping his elder brother his time would be better spent pestering the smashers cleaning the room. If it were not for the noise of a concerned friend and a playful sibling you would have even heard the statue murmur, something about having to review over thirty fanfics.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looking back on this contest it appears I have forgotten to place a disclaimer in any of the previous chapters and thus I will put one here.<strong>_

_**I do not - nor do I claim to - own any characters I use in this story except for my OC's - they belong to their respective series and owners.**_

_**Super Smash Bros and all its characters (with exception to Sega and Konami characters) belong to Nintendo.**_

_**Sonic and Shadow belong to Sega. **_

_**Snake and Grey Fox belong to Konami.**_

_**I own myself, Souldin, and my OC Nanka. Likewise Rica belongs to Merrom Noire, Ze Dybbuk is owned by Ze Dybbuk, and PICKLED CHEESE is owned by PICKLED CHEESE.**_

_**Thus the first Assist Worthy Contest comes to a close. Yes 'first', with the experience gained from this contest I hope to hold a second Assist Worthy Contest next year, probably around the same time and spanning the same length of time. Hopefully next year I will get more than 10 entrants and thus give out a prize for the second and third place winners.**_

_**Speaking of prizes, I need to address Messenger of Dreams on how I shall deliver his prize. The reward is me reviewing each of your fanfics; however as it makes sense to review only completed fanfics (because my review can then encompass the fanfic on a whole) I will as such review only his completed fanfics. I will also only be reviewing the fanfics that he has written at the time of these results being announced; mostly for the reason that he writes up a new one-shot nearly every week and I will never be finished if I have to review them as they are uploaded. I'm not sure when I will finish reviewing each of his fanfics but it will happen over time and I will aim to review one or two every week at least.**_

_**Next thing I wish to talk about; my community idea. This is the same community idea I was talking about in my previous author notes, a community to store all Super Smash Bros fanfiction contests for reference as well as a meeting point to organise contests within the section. So far I'm calling it 'The Guild of Contests and Challenges' (courtesy of AvidAkiraReader) and I think I will stick with it. I would like to receive some more feedback on this idea, and whether you think it will be any good so if you have any comments to make on it then please do so.**_

_**That's all I really need to comment on. I hope you all enjoyed entering this contest and I congratulate you all on doing so well. I thank you all for participating in this contest and cheerio!**_


End file.
